


there are no rules

by jumbled_sentiment



Series: there are no rules [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, POV Wolfgang Bogdanow, Polyamory, Post-Sense8 Series Finale, Sharing a Bed, Wolfgang Bogdanow-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbled_sentiment/pseuds/jumbled_sentiment
Summary: Wolfgang couldn’t deny his physical attraction to Kala, she was sensational; however, what he found disconcerting was his emotional attraction, it was unprecedented. He wanted to know her. He wanted to be someone she could share her secrets with, the reason for her smiles and the comfort she sought when it all became too much. He wanted to make her promises and keep each and every one of them.He wanted to spend his life with Kala. He wanted to love her.//Part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone, I think.





	there are no rules

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Bug in Season 2 Episode 12: Amor Vincit Omnia. I loved his speech to Kala so I stole his words. Other than that, everything here is mine :)

Sex had always been simple for Wolfgang Bogdanow. For some, there was a learning curve. A period of uncertainty while they worked to perfect their personal poise between sex and relationships. They drew lines between pleasure and romance and explored the balance between casual and committed. For Wolfgang, there was no balance. There was no need for relationships, no desire for romance and certainly no wish for any kind of commitment. For a long time, it was just that simple. No expectations, no promises. There was never a lack of people whose preferences aligned with his own. He never once found himself craving something more, something deeper, something affectionate or devoted. He never once wavered in his belief that sex was just sex. 

Until Kala Dandekar. Her appearance in his life was highly improbable and utterly transformative. She broke each and every one of his rules without even knowing she was doing so. Kala was so much more than anything Wolfgang had ever experienced. She was intelligent, but eager to learn; selfless, but not afraid to take what was hers; brave, but accepting of her fear; and gentle, but ready to crush anything standing in the way of justice. She wore her faith with pride and when she looked at the world, she saw a beauty that had long eluded Wolfgang. She was something more than special. She was astonishing. 

Somehow, miraculously, Wolfgang had found himself connected to this beautiful young woman. From the very birth of their bond, Wolfgang had known that his heart was bound to hers. Each time they took a step in the wrong direction, the wire between them pulled taught until they could go no further. Wolfgang couldn’t deny his physical attraction to Kala, she was sensational; however, what he found disconcerting was his emotional attraction, it was unprecedented. He wanted to know her. He wanted to be someone she could share her secrets with, the reason for her smiles and the comfort she sought when it all became too much. He wanted to make her promises and keep each and every one of them. 

He wanted to spend his life with Kala. He wanted to love her. 

But, he couldn’t. Wolfgang Bogdanow wasn’t allowed to love Kala Dandekar. To love her would be wrong. It would be immoral, and Kala’s morals were deeply important to her. She was pure-hearted and devoted to doing what was right, always. She had been ashamed of her desire for him, he knew. She was a good wife, in the same way that Rajan was a good husband. She could not destroy his life, she could not shatter his heart and she could not betray his trust; therefore, she could not be with Wolfgang. It was simply not possible. 

Until it was. 

For some time, their lives had been dangerous. Their mere existence was endangered and they were exceptionally aware of their own mortality. Then, Wolfgang was captured and overnight, every waking thought narrowed to kidnap and guns and terror and war. The threat that had dominated their lives was now a reality. Every day, they fought for their survival and that of their loved ones. In that world, anything was possible. 

That discovery had brought Wolfgang here, luxuriating under the most extravagant stream of water ever to be called a shower. Tonight, Nomi and Amanita had tied the knot. Family had joined to celebrate love and the Sensates had delighted in their freedom. Together, they had chased gratification with no bounds and unleashed their euphoria. Tonight, sex had not just been sex. It had transcended physical experience and surpassed everything Wolfgang had thought he understood about human connection. It had awoken a passion within him and he could only guess at when the flame would start to dim. Even more, his encounter had been with not just one, but _two_ perplexingly brilliant individuals. Tonight, Wolfgang had known unparalleled bliss.

Lying in the adjoining room were the two people Wolfgang had just made love to. He took his time, movements leisurely, relishing the cascade of water that felt as if it was, for the first time in a long time, truly cleaning him. He immersed himself in the novelty and vowed to savour the unfiltered contentment spreading through his body. Through their bond, Wolfgang could sense the happiness of each of his cluster as they revelled in their own victories. But he knew that tonight, his elation was his own. It was easy to distinguish the light buzz of joy pulsing through the cluster from the screaming throb of euphoria that belonged to him. Understanding the scarcity of these moments, Wolfgang had always been eternally grateful for each one. 

At long last, Wolfgang was ready to exit the cocoon he had made for himself. Coaxing his weary limbs into submission, he turned off the faucet and heaved his body from the pocket of steam that enveloped him. Forgoing the modesty of a towel, he sloped into the room currently occupied by Kala and Rajan. 

They had moved since Wolfgang had left them. On the bed, Rajan lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a lazy smile on his face. His left arm was wrapped around his sleeping wife while his right arm rested on his stomach, fingers entwined with hers in what was clearly a familiar position. Kala had opted to use her husband as a pillow, her magnificent curls billowing onto his chest like smoke from a chimney. Tangled between their legs was the gilded claret sheet, no use to either of them in the current climate. 

The picture was perfect and, much too soon, Wolfgang was jolted back into reality. He was looking at an image of a husband and wife, together, in bed, as it should be. There were rules here. There were things that should happen and things that shouldn’t and Wolfgang knew he was in the latter category. This image was whole and complete as it was. There was nothing missing here and there was certainly no need for Wolfgang. Briskly, he walked to his discarded clothes and began to dress. He could sense a pair of eyes following him as he pulled on his boxers but the man on the bed remained silent. As he reached for his shirt however, Rajan understood what was happening. 

“You’re leaving,” he said quietly, raising his head off the pillow. 

“I am.” 

Rajan’s brows pulled together in a frown. “Why?” he asked. 

In lieu of a response, Wolfgang fixed his eyes on the ground and focused on buttoning up his shirt. 

“You don’t have to leave, Wolfgang. You’re welcome to stay here, with us,” Rajan continued, undeterred. 

His voice was firm but kind and Wolfgang wanted to believe him. Instead, he slipped into his trousers and walked to the door. He paused to cast a glance back towards the bed. “Goodnight Rajan,” he said softly. Then he was gone. 

Two minutes and seventy-two steps later, he was leaning against the door of the twin room he and Felix had chosen to share. There were less hours in the day left to noon than there were to the previous midnight and Wolfgang was exhausted. Ready to relinquish his hold over consciousness, he swiped his key card and pushed down on the– 

“Ahhh, ah, ah, ah!" 

Wolfgang paused, still gripping the door handle. 

"Fuck, right there!” 

Felix was not alone. 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh!” 

Wolfgang sighed, thumping his head against the door. Briefly, he considered just walking inside, climbing into bed and falling asleep. Judging by the sounds flowing from the room, Felix and his partner likely wouldn’t even notice his presence. He was almost tired enough. Almost. 

“You really picked a bad night for this, brother,” he grumbled as he turned to make his way back down the hallway, hoping whoever was on reception would let him book a room exactly no days and no hours in advance. 

Kala was still asleep, he knew. If she was awake, she would have been with him, asking him why he left and if he was okay. He could feel the same glow from her that he knew he was still exuding. It was at that moment that he wished he was connected to Rajan in the same way. He wanted to know what the other man was feeling at that very second. As unexpected as the man’s actions had been up until this point, Wolfgang sensed there would have to be a line drawn somewhere. He found it beyond his capabilities to imagine a world in which Rajan would be accepting of Wolfgang as a permanent feature in his life or, by extension, Kala’s. Unwilling to think about what would happen if Kala was forced to choose between the two men, he hauled himself off that inner discourse. 

Slowly, he made his way down the steps. His brain believed it was instructing his body to the ground floor, the reception desk and the lonely but sensible option of a single bed for the night, but his heart knew where it was going. There was only one place he wanted to be. 

For the second time that night, he let himself into the room under the name of Rasal. At the sound, Rajan’s head jerked towards the door, but alarm quickly gave way to a bright smile when he realised the identity of the intruder. 

“You’re back,” he murmured. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you. Felix brought a girl back to our room,” Wolfgang explained in a whisper. 

“I wasn’t asleep.” 

There was a pause. Rajan eyed Wolfgang, who was still standing in the doorway, and grinned. Mirroring the other man’s earlier seduction, he simply patted the empty space on the bed beside him and raised his eyebrows. 

Wolfgang grinned back, any tension or uncertainty banished to the past and, unfortunately, the future. Although he didn’t relish the prospect of the tense and uncertain discussions and decisions that he knew were going to have to happen, he refused to dwell on that tonight. Here and now, there was no room for doubt. It simply didn’t belong here, in this bed, with these two people. Wolfgang, on the other hand, did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! It means the world <3


End file.
